


The wrong time and the wrong place

by smaragdbird



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When's the last time we saw each other?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong time and the wrong place

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote from Damien Rice's song '9 Crimes'

It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new

"When's the last time we saw each other?" It's such an innocent question when John asks it, but by now Derek understands the implications of his relationship with the John Connor he knows in the future and the one he met in the present.

He would say that it was before John sent him back in time but in either time John had the uncanny ability to tell Derek's lies from the truth.

So Derek says: 'It was 2027, the Fourth September. You explained to me what had happened to Kyle, where you sent him.'

'Did I tell you...'John trails off but Derek can easily guess the question.

'No, you didn't tell me that Kyle was your father.' Derek smirks: 'I wouldn't have believed you anyway.'

'Why not? I mean with the time travel machine right in front of you-'

'You were older than Kyle when you sent him back. Believe me; before I saw you the idea never crossed my mind.'

'Were we close in the future?' Another of these seemingly innocent questions that aren't anything but.

'I was one of your best soldiers and I kept coming back alive from the most dangerous missions. You could trust me to get the job done and be there for the next.'

'Am I close to someone in the future?' Derek hesitates. He can't say no because John would see the lie but he can't say yes because then John will want the details.

'Yes.'

'Girlfriend? Boyfriend? What?' John asks when Derek can't help himself but chuckle: 'We don't call it that anymore in the future.'

'What do you call it?'

'Companion. Partner.'

'And, who is my partner?' John asks eagerly.

'One of your soldiers.' Derek evades.

'You?' John jokes but stops laughing when he sees Derek's face.

'It is you, isn't it?'

'Yes.' Derek admits.

'But I have to know who you are...I have to know...'

'You do...did...do know.' Derek says. He doesn't look at John.

'How...how did it happen?' John asks visibly shaken.

'I kept coming back alive from the most dangerous missions.' Derek repeats. He was the only one, everyone else died.

'But I...'

'You're John Connor. Leader of the resistance. You didn't let a lot people close enough. I was just there and you were just there, that's how it happened.'

'And kept going.' John whispers.

'It's war John. ‘Derek tries to explain, knowing that John can't yet understand: 'You take what you can from life and hold on with hands because tomorrow you may be dead.'

'I think...I need some time.' John leaves Derek alone with his tainted memories.


End file.
